Roosters
by ElementaryFan
Summary: This is a small story about how I imagined how Joan learned to live with the roosters Romulus and Remus. This story doesn't contain a lot of action but it's worth reading. Enjoy...


This is my first story about Elementary and this is also my first story in this site. I don't own anything what you'll recognize in this story. My native isn't English. Please review and tell your thoughts about this so I can develop my skills as a writer. Enjoy...

* * *

"Sherlock!" Joan yelled. She had come to her bedroom and freaked out. A rooster was standing on her bed. "Sherlock!"

"Yeah?!" Sherlock shouted from downstairs.

"Would you come up here, please? Like... right away!"

"What's the matter?!" Sherlock yelled and climbed the stairs. Then he entered her room. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. Would you take Romulus out of my bed, please?"

"And you couldn't?" Sherlock sighed.

"No, I don't like it", she said and frowned.

"Are you afraid of cocks?" Sherlock asked mischievously.

"No, I don't scare roosters. Would you just take it off my bed?" she asked irritated.

Sherlock grabbed the rooster and kept it in his grip.

"And, he is Remus, by the way." Sherlock pushed it to the hall.

"I don't care what its name is but would you keep it out of my room?" Joan went to bed.

"Sure", Sherlock said shrugged his shoulders. "Just keep your door close."

"But… Argh! Why don't you put them into their cages?"

"Pets need space, you know. I'm sure you wouldn't put a dog into a cage." Sherlock headed to the door.

"They are birds, Sherlock."

"And... vertebrates like dogs are... And like tortoises."

Sherlock almost ran out from the room to downstairs. As soon as he was departed from view, Joan jumped out of the bed and closed the door. She didn't want any more irritating surprises. She went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Joan woke up and put her favorite sweater on. She walked to the downstairs and heard a few clangs from the kitchen.

"Sherlock?" Joan said. "I need to... Oh my God!"

There wasn't Sherlock in the kitchen. Romulus was standing in the sink and Remus was clucking on the kitchen table. Sherlock's cereal were spread on the floor and one plate was in millions of pieces. There was a post-it note on the fridge's door. It said: "In a shop buying some grains. Coming home soon. Sherlock." Joan threw the paper away and opened the fridge. She took the ingredients from the fridge and made her morning shake trying to ignore the roosters. When the shake was ready she heard the front door clacked. She walked to the foyer her drink in her hand.

"Sherlock, do you have any idea where're your... roosters now?" Joan asked and sighed. She took a sip from her shake.

"I don't. But judging by the look on your face, and the drink in your hand, I would say... in the kitchen." He threw his coat and scarf away.

"Go get them somewhere else. The mess is, you know, quite big."

"Hm… I think you should do it." Sherlock poked her to the chest.

"Me? No." Joan threw her hands in the air and went to the living room, Sherlock on her heels.

"Why?"

"Why? Sherlock, they're farm animals. They're not supposed to be on the kitchen table, at least not alive." Joan sat on the sofa with arms akimbo.

"They'll be here many months. You should get to know them. They're quite fascinating creatures."

Sherlock stared at her with glazed eyes for a moment.

"Fine, I'll do it", Joan said and got up from the couch.

Sherlock smiled broadly and took her hand to his. He grabbed the bag of grains to another and led Joan into the kitchen.

"Okay... What should I do?" Joan asked.

"Take some grains in your hand and put them right under his beak. Then grab him with another hand", Sherlock explained and handed her some grains.

"Is there any easier way?" Joan asked hesitantly.

"That's the quickest way."

"This won't end well", Joan mumbled.

"Don't be so pessimistic", Sherlock said and sighed.

"I'm not pessimistic. I'm realistic as you taught me to be." Joan said. "Okay." Joan sighed and approached Romulus with outstretched hand.

Sherlock was leaning on the door frame amused expression on his face.

When Joan had got close enough, Romulus frightened and jump on the floor from the sink, feather whirling in the air. Joan frightened too and jumped three feet away. Sherlock started to laugh.

"Sherlock! This isn't funny", Joan yelled.

"No it's not. This is hilarious."

Joan stared at him for a moment.

"You knew this", Joan said.

"What?"

"You knew this. You just wanted to see how I would react."

"Well..." Sherlock admitted and laughed.

"Sherlock!" Joan threw the grains on him. She also started to laugh.

"Watson!" Don't..." Sherlock tried to cover her head. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"The best way to learn is to learn hard way. Try again." Sherlock handed her some more grains.

"And you think that I'll do it again, after what happened."

"Come on Watson. Approach him slowly and make some noise so he won't think that you are going to attack him."

"You can't be serious."

"That wasn't a joke."

"Fine", Joan sighed. "What do I do?"

"Slow and small movements and noise. You should try with Remus. He is more social."

"Yeah, sure it is." Joan looked at Sherlock and sighed again. She outstretched her hand.

"Hey little guy. I have a... treat. Do you want it?" Joan wheedled and approached Remus slowly this time. It began to peck the grains from her hand.

"Okay, Sherlock. What do I do now?" Joan asked quietly and peacefully.

"Grab your hand quickly around him and take him to your lap."

"Him…" Joan mumbled and did exactly what Sherlock had told her to do. "Look, I did it. It wasn't as hard as it seemed."

"Now you can carry him wherever you want."

"Nice", Joan smiled and walked straight to Sherlock's room. She put Remus on Sherlock's bed and it satisfied lay down.

* * *

Joan walked back downstairs and grabbed the book from the shelf. She lay down on the sofa and started to read. Less than three minutes Sherlock came to the living room.

"Sherlock, where's Romulus?" Joan asked without lifting her eyes off the book.

"Somewhere", Sherlock answered. He stayed there where he had sat for a while staring at the wall.

Joan frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay", Joan said. He had obviously something in his mind, she knew it but she didn't let it bother her until he spoke again.

"About the mess in the kitchen…"

"I won't clean it up!" Joan announced and jumped from the couch.

"What about our agreement?"

"No. Your roosters, your mess, your job to clean it up." That was the last thing she said until she went to her room. Sherlock knew that it wouldn't have end well if he had started arguing.

* * *

Five hours later when Sherlock had cleaned up the kitchen and Joan had read the book, she was coming downstairs. Sherlock was sitting under the table playing with his locks.

"Have you seen my… phone?" Joan asked.

"Romulus has it", Sherlock said and pointed to the living room. "Literally."

Joan looked at him bemused and walked to the living room. Romulus was sleeping on a couch right next to Joan's phone. Joan went to grab it but Romulus got angry and spread its wings.

"Sherlock!"

"I told you so. He won't give your phone unless you don't distract him."

"And how I do it?"

"Use the same tactic what you use when you catch Remus. Just grab the phone, not the cock."

"Where's the bag of grains?"

"In the kitchen. Maybe you should carry some with you. You have even pockets in your dress."

* * *

In the evening Joan and Sherlock were sitting in front of the fireplace. Joan had a cup of herbal tea in her hand and Sherlock was eating his one day old Chinese food from the fridge.

"What do you think about Romulus and Remus now?" Sherlock asked after finishing his great dinner.

"Well, they are quite interesting animals and I have to admit that… they are more social and friendly what I thought in the first place. I don't still understand how you recognize them."

"Romulus has lighter beak than Remus has. Romulus is also a little bit bigger."

Joan was yawning. "Well, it was an interesting day indeed. Maybe I should go to bed", Joan said and jumped up from the couch.

"Yeah. Good night!"

"Good night Sherlock!"

Please give your feedback. It's very useful to me. J


End file.
